This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Winches commonly include a motor for driving a drum on which a cable can be wound or un-wound. The motor can be an electric, hydraulic, or a gas powered motor. The cable can be a rope, a wire cable, or other type of line or strap. When the cable becomes worn, it can be necessary to change the cable. Thus, it is desirable to provide a cable connection to the drum that effectively anchors the cable to the drum and further provides an easy method of disconnecting the cable from the drum. Cables have been connected to the drum by a wedge-shaped anchor that is received in a wedge-shaped pocket in the drum. When a load is applied to the rope by the motor and gear train, the anchor is drawn tightly into the anchor pocket in the drum. The higher the load applied to the cable, the more difficult it can be to remove the anchor from the anchor pocket. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system to improve the ability to remove an anchor to allow a cable of a winch to be changed without damaging the rotatable drum.